


I Told You So

by NeonDomino



Series: The A-Z of WolfStar AUs [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, L for London!AU, Lost in London, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After James fails to meet him at the station, Sirius overhears a stranger talking about exploring London and convinces the stranger to show him around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Told You So

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to Fanfiction.net on 12th July 2015

Sirius Black refrained himself from throwing the phone at a wall as he tried James for the sixteenth time.

He had made it clear to James that his train was arriving at eight, and it was now nine-fifteen and James had disappeared from the face of the Earth. Sirius was left without the name of the hotel, and with no knowledge of London.

"Stupid Potter," he muttered to himself, as he looked around for somewhere to store his suitcase so he could go and get some breakfast.

**...oOo...**

Sirius tried James again after checking his bag in. As he listened to the phone ring out, he heard the man behind him in the queue talking on his own phone.

"Yeah, so this guy you plan to set me up with - is he cute?"

Sirius hung up his phone. The man had a soft voice, but it caught Sirius' attention. He listened in.

"Yeah, I'll see you this evening, I'm just going to explore for now," he said. "I'll catch up with you later."

Sirius waited until the man checked his bag in and tapped him on the shoulder. He wasn't expecting someone so perfectly dorky to turn around to look at him. He quickly took in the soft amber eyes and the perfected bed-hair (that's exactly how the guy's hair should look after Sirius shagged him), and smiled.

"Look, I'm sorry to bother you or to be a pain - I've been abandoned here by my cruel friend. I have no knowledge of London in the slightest, and it could be hours before he turns up - if at all."

"Have you tried calling him?"

"Almost twenty times so far," Sirius said. He gave his most innocent look to the man. "I overheard you talking, saying you're going to explore, and was wondering if you wanted some company... at least until my friend bothers to return my call."

The man hesitated and his gaze slowly flicked from Sirius' long hair to his leather jacket to the black glitter nail-polish on his fingers, before moving back to his eyes.

"Look, I'm happy to just go where you lead, I just don't want to be sitting around by myself for the day," Sirius said. "I'm not a nutter, you can frisk me if it makes you feel better."

He grinned as the bloke blushed.

"You don't even have to tell me your name," Sirius added.

"What would you call me then?" The guy asked, his lips quirking into a smile.

"Moonpie," Sirius replied.

"Moonpie?" He looked amused. "So can I pick your name?"

Sirius nodded.

"Okay Stud Muffin, let's get going," Remus said. "Anything you plan on getting in London?"

"Breakfast," Sirius said. "I've been on the train for hours and the snack bar was closed." Remus looked slightly reluctant and Sirius gave his patented puppy-dog look.

It never failed.

**...oOo...**

Sirius was having a great time. By the time they had walked to McDonalds, only getting lost once, he had managed to show his new friend, Moonpie, the joys of a favourite band of his - Bowling For Soup, by singing 'Girl All The Bad Guys Want.' He further impressed him with his air-guitar skills.

"I've never heard of this band before," Remus finally said, as the song came to an and as they walked through the doors of McDonalds.

Sirius stopped and stared at his new Moonpie. "You've got to be kidding, right?" he said.

Remus shook his head. "I'm being serious," he replied, looking slightly confused at Sirius' snigger at the word. Sirius had to refrain from making a joke as they were using code-names.

Well, that and names they could call each other in bed. Moonpie was an appropriate bed-name, right?

**...oOo...**

Sirius managed to see a lot of the sites around London, and finally gave up trying to contact James.

He was having too much fun with Moonpie to want it to end. Even when his Moonpie was shopping for a souvenir for his mother and brought them into a shop full of trinkets.

Sirius amused himself by looking at the bags of 'fairy dust', purchasing one for his little cousin as Remus studied some golden locket's near the counter.

Sirius spent the rest of the time in the shop studying Remus' arse as Remus moved on to look at the London-pocket mirrors, photo frames before moving onto the London themed fridge magnets, choosing to buy them for his mother.

As they headed out of the shop, Sirius' eyes fell on an ice-cream van and he pulled Moonpie over by the hand. He could almost taste the ice-cream with the flake, the strawberry sauce and the chocolate sprinkles.

**...oOo...**

"I'm going to have to get going soon," Remus said. "I'm supposed to be meeting my friends at around six."

Sirius checked the time on his phone. There was about an hour left and he pouted, not wanting his Moonpie to leave.

"Well, can I call you sometime?" Sirius asked.

Remus was surprised for a moment, but smiled. "Sure," he said, pulling out his phone. He wrote the phone number in, giving Sirius his own.

"Great," Sirius said, putting the phone away. "I'd hate to lose contact after having such a great day. I'd really like to see you again!"

"You mean that?" Remus asked, blushing.

Sirius nodded. "I've had so much fun today," he said. "I'm actually glad my friend abandoned me, otherwise I wouldn't have met you."

"I'm glad too," Remus said. "Should we head back to the train station now to get our stuff?"

Sirius nodded. "Are you in London for long?"

"A couple of weeks," Remus replied. "You?"

"Same," Sirius said. "We could get together again before we leave. Dinner on Friday perhaps?"

"Like... a date?" Remus asked, and Sirius grinned at the hopeful note to his voice.

"Exactly like a date," Sirius replied. He looked into Remus' amber eyes, and his phone rang, making him jump.

"Hey, where have you been?" Sirius hissed down the phone.

"I'm so sorry," James said. "You said you'd be in at eight, I thought you meant eight in the evening. Look, I'll be at the station in about an hour, I'll pick you up."

"You'd better," Sirius replied.

"Sorry," James repeated. "But to make it upto you, Lily has a friend that's staying with us and he's cute and you might like him -"

"Look, I appreciate your efforts to set me up, but I've met a guy today," Sirius said, smiling warmly at Remus. "He's really nice and sweet and we've spent the day together. I'm not interested in being set up with anyone else."

"But he's going to be alone -"

"I'll be friendly and talk to him and stuff, but nothing else," Sirius added. "Look, I have to go. Moonpie is waiting." With that, he hung up.

**...oOo...**

The pair stood facing each other. "Well, I'll speak to you soon then?" Remus asked.

"You will," Sirius said, moving closer. "Does this count as a first date?"

"Only if you plan for there to be a second one," Remus murmured.

Sirius nodded. "Well, then it's only right that I get a kiss at the end of an amazing date." He moved closer to Moonpie and lowered his head, meeting soft lips. A few seconds passed before he pulled away, wanting much more, but not wanting to rush it.

"Why did you do that?" Remus whispered, grinning widely.

"In the end, we only regret the chances we didn't take," Sirius replied. "And you were a chance that I definitely wanted to take."

"Goodbye Muffin," Moonpie said, smiling, before walking away.

"Goodbye Moonpie," Sirius replied.

**...oOo...**

"Sirius!"

Sirius looked up from the notebook where he had written 'Moonpie and Muffin forever' and drawn small hearts around the page.

"James, it's about time," he said. "I've been waiting all day for you. How are you?"

"I'm good," James said. "Why didn't you go to the hotel?"

"You never told me the name," Sirius complained. "Now, let's go so I can take a shower, it's been so hot today - I want to get changed and have a nice dinner."

James nodded, taking the suitcase from Sirius and leading the way into the Underground.

**...oOo...**

"So Sirius, I want you to meet my friend, Remus," Lily said.

Sirius stood up, placing his phone down from the message he was sending Moonpie, only to see his Moonpie standing next to Lily.

"Moonpie?" Sirius blurted out, looking towards his phone. "I was just texting you."

Remus looked shocked for a moment before smiling. "Well, I guess we won't have to wait till Friday for that dinner, will we?"

"What dinner?" James asked, looking confused.

"Oh, this is Moonpie, the guy I spent the day hanging out with," Sirius replied. He turned his smile back to Remus. "It's been an amazing day," he replied.

"Well, what do you think, then?" Lily said. "I knew you'd get along with Remus."

"Okay, you were right," Sirius grumbled, not taking his eyes off Remus as Remus took his seat.

"He's just right for you," James added. "I knew full well that you'd fancy him, and I was right. I told you so!"

"Not. Another. Word." Sirius demanded, blushing. "So Moonpie, I'm Sirius Black."

"Sirius?"

"Yeah the spelling is like the star, Sirius," Sirius stated.

"I'm Remus Lupin, the spelling is like the words Remus and Lupin," Remus replied with a smirk.

"Isn't this perfect," Sirius said, changing the name in his phone from 'Moonpie' to 'Moonpie Lupin'. "One date, and we're already taking a holiday together, Moonpie."

"And sharing a room," James added.

Sirius grinned. "It's a shame the room has single beds," he said, winking at Remus.

"It's the opposite of a shame, seeing as we're next door," Lily said.


End file.
